Our New Family
by BigSOAFan
Summary: Sequel to A New Family. A 3 Part One shot that follows Matt and Brittany as they face some exciting challenges that life throws at them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, here is the first installment of the 3 part One Shot, Our New Family. Hope you guys like it!**

**March 2009 (3 Months Later)**

As Brittany looked out the window of the bride room, she could feel the warm sunshine on her face and couldn't help but smile and squeal in anticipation. It was her and Matt's wedding day and although they had been engaged for only a short period of time, it felt as if this day had taken forever to get here.

Moments later, Brittany sat back down on the nearby bench and as she began to touch up her makeup, the last few months came back to her mind. The next day after getting engaged, she and Matt had decided to not wait and wanted to get married as soon as possible, and Brittany had always dreamed of a spring wedding. She was also thankful that her childhood church had the date of March 14 open and since the guest list was kept small, they decided to have the reception at the same lake spot where the couple got engaged. Instead of having the reception on the boat, Matt and Brittany decided on the grassy area across the road and at that moment, white tents and tables were being set up.

Just then, Brittany heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she jovially said.

One of Brittany's Maids of Honor, Amy, giggled as she opened the door. The bride took one look at her friend, and instantly liked the blue gown on her frame. "Brit, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you," she exclaimed. "I don't think I could be in any better mood. My wedding is about to start in like nearly an hour, and Matt is such an amazing guy. I feel absolutely blessed."

"Matt is a great guy, and I am very happy for you guys."

"Aw, thank you Amy," Brittany said as she hugged her friend. "By the way, would you help me finish zipping up my dress and make sure it's not going to fall down?"

Amy giggled as she nodded. She then stepped behind her friend and as she began to zip up the strapless vanilla colored gown, Brittany grew unusually quiet. "Amy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

Before Brittany could ask her question, there was another knock on the door. The other Maid of Honor, Jill, appeared in the open crack. "You decent?" she sarcastically asked.

"Yes, I'm decent. Come on in," she exclaimed.

"I was under strict orders to bring you this," Jill said as she handed Brittany a small box.

"Who is this from?"

"Your husband."

As soon as Amy finished zipping the dress, she sat back down on the bench and took the box from Jill. There was an envelope on top, and as soon as she began to read the letter, tears sprang from her eyes.

"I'll get some tissues," Amy said.

"What does it say?" Jill asked.

"Brit, words can not describe how I excited I am that our day is finally here. I love you so much and can't wait to start our life together. In this box is something special to help you remember how special you are to me. I love you, Matt."

"Aw, that's so sweet," Amy replied.

"Brittany you are so lucky that Matt is a romantic. I wish I could meet someone like that," Jill said.

"Matt's friend Kofi is available," Brittany giggled as she un-wrapped the box.

"Oh he's cute! Hook me up!" Jill said.

Giggling, Brittany nodded as she opened the gift. As soon as the contents were visible, she gasped out loud. "Oh my God, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, carefully taking out the diamond bracelet.

"It's gorgeous," Amy said as Jill nodded in agreement.

"There's even an engraving," Brittany said as she took a better look. "MBK, 3-14-09," she smiled. "Jill, go tell Matt that I love the bracelet and say thank you for me."

"Sure, no problem," Jill said as she left the room.

Within minutes, Brittany was once again left alone in the room when she heard another knock on the door. "Come in," she said.

Jean then appeared in the room. "Brittany, you look beautiful," she gushed as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Thank you."

"What's the matter? You aren't having second thoughts are you?" Jean quickly asked.

"No of course not. Grams, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can," Jean said as she sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"Who…who should I have walk me down the aisle? I mean, I know dad has been in my life only a short period of time, but we've gotten extremely close during that short period of time. But, I can't forget about Papa. He is the man that helped raise me since I was one."

Jean gave Brittany a sympathetic smile. "Unfortunately, I can't make that decision for you. But, I am sure your grandpa will support whatever your decision you make. What is your heart saying?"

"To have both of them walk me down, or to walk down by myself. But, I don't want to walk down by myself because I am afraid I might lose it or something. Is the idea of both of them walking me down a stupid idea?"

"No I don't think it's stupid," Jean said, shaking her head. "But like I said, it's your decision, and whatever you decide, both of us will support you. You know, your mom would be so proud of you today, like I'm sure she is everyday."

"Thank you Grams," Brittany said as she pulled her grandma into a hug.

Within ten minutes, Brittany was once again by herself as she paced back and forth in the bride room. When there was a small knock on the door, she wasn't all that surprised. Shawn then popped his head through the door. "Hey, your grandma said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah come on in," she gestured.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he said once the door was closed. He then presented another small box in front of his daughter. "This is for you."

"What is this?"

Shawn shrugged. "I was going through some things the other day, and came across it. I gave it to your mom while we were dating, in fact I gave it to her right before she found out she was pregnant with you."

Brittany's jaw literally dropped as she opened the box, and saw the white gold diamond necklace. "Daddy, it's beautiful! Thank you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck. "Daddy, will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course I will," he said as the hug was broken. "What about your grandpa? I know how close you are, and I don't mind if you want him to do it."

"Don't worry, I have an idea that involves you and him both."

Just then, Jill re-appeared in the room. "Brittany, it's show time! Let's go get this party started," she exclaimed as she handed the bride her flowers.

After quickly attaching the necklace around her neck, Brittany and Shawn followed Jill outside and walked in the front entrance of the church. Amy was waiting for them, as was Cheyenne and Cameron, the miniature bride and groom. Brittany's grandpa was also waiting for them, a smile beaming across his face.

"I want the both of you to walk me down the aisle," she whispered toward Shawn.

Moments later, the music started and as each person walked up the aisle toward their respected partners, Brittany grew more and more anxious. She could see Matt standing next to the priest, and thought he looked great in his tux. He had never looked so handsome before in his life.

The trumpets then started and as they began the wedding march, Brittany knew that was their cue. She, Shawn and David had to squeeze together to fit down the aisle and as she glanced toward Matt, both had tears in their eyes. All three made it down within seconds, and Matt respectfully waited as Shawn and David both gave Brittany a hug and kiss on the cheek. Matt then grabbed his bride's hand, kissed the top of it and took their places in front of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Matt and Brittany continued listening to the priest, but for them it was like they were the only two people in the world. She couldn't help but giggle as tears streamed down her cheek, and Matt gently wiped it away with the pad of his thumb, before quietly whispering his love for her.

"Matt, do you take Brittany to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he nodded.

"Brittany, do you take Matt to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," she said confidently.

The priest then retrieved the wedding bands from Amy and Matt's brother Chad. The bride and groom slipped them on and then the priest recited a short prayer. "By the power invested in me and by the state of Texas, I pronounce you husband and wife. Matt, you may kiss your bride."

Matt didn't have to be asked twice as he pulled Brittany close and gently kissed her lips.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Matt and Brittany Korklan," the priest beamed as Matt and Brittany still kissed. They then heard the clapping, and laughed out loud knowing it was time to walk back down the aisle.

After the ceremony, a limo was waiting for the newlyweds to whisk them away to the reception. Matt waited as Brittany pulled up her dress to go inside the car, but not before kissing her new husband first.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Nothing really," she shrugged. "Just that, I love you and this day has been absolutely perfect."

Matt nodded in agreement as they both got in the car, and then pulled Brittany close again. "Today has been the perfect day, but it's only going to get better. And I love you too baby," he said as they kissed once more. They continued kissing as the limo driver pulled away from the curb, heading toward the reception area. Both Matt and Brittany were excited for the future, and had no idea what was in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank GreyLionDiva, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Kayla Smiley, Tiffyxox, I'mxAxRockstar, Xandman216 and Hailey Egan for the awesome reviews on the first chapter!**

**A/N: Ok, here is the second part of Our New Family. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! Hope you enjoy the new update!**

**June 2009 ( 3 Months Later)**

3 minutes. In reality, three minutes usually passes by rather quickly. But for Brittany, three minutes was passing by like an eternity. As she continued to wait, Brittany started pacing back and forth in her and Matt's apartment in Texas. Matt had recently been traded to Raw from ECW in the Trump trade, and since Raw was live in Houston in two days, the Korklan's decided to visit with Brittany's family a few days before.

"Oh come you stupid kitchen timer, ding already!" Brittany exclaimed as the doorbell rang. "Surely Matt wouldn't be ringing his own doorbell," she muttered, fully knowing that Matt was at a signing.

Once she opened the door, she smiled toward her step-mom. "Rebecca, hi!" she exclaimed, giving the woman a quick hug. "What are you doing here? I thought we were all having dinner later."

"We are, but I wanted to come and say hi," she said. "Are you busy or something?"

"No, not at all. Well, maybe…I don't know," Brittany exclaimed as they both heard a faint ding come from the bathroom.

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Brittany, is everything ok? You know you can tell me right?"

Sighing, Brittany nodded as she collapsed on the couch, resting her head in her hands. "Yeah I know. Rebecca, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course I promise," Rebecca replied, sitting next to her step-daughter. "What's the matter?"

Brittany then took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"What?" Rebecca asked, leaning closer.

"I think I am pregnant," she said a little louder, although not by much.

"Ok, Brit why are you whispering? You know I'm an old woman," she smiled.

Brittany giggled. "I think I am pregnant," she repeated one more time, loud enough for Rebecca to hear as she got off the couch.

"Your pregnant!" she exclaimed. "That is wonderful. But, why do you sound so upset?"

When Brittany turned around to face Rebecca, the older woman could see tears streaming down her face, and immediately pulled her into a hug. "Rebecca, Matt and I have only been married for three months. I mean, we've talked about having a baby before, but not for another year or so. He just got traded to Raw with the hope of his career getting the push it deserves," she explained. "Matt is going to be so upset!"

"You don't know that. Yes, a baby is a big change in a household, but I wouldn't worry about Matt's career. I'm sure he would want to take some time off to stay with you, but Matt would still be home like normal. And once the baby gets bigger, you guys can even travel with him. Everything will work out, I promise."

"Do you think so?" Brittany asked as she wiped away some tears.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, I really do. Plus, you may be getting upset over nothing. What are some things you are experiencing to think you might be pregnant?"

"Well, I am tired all the time, my breasts are sore as hell and I realized the other day that I am over a week late with my cycle. I looked it up on the internet, and those are symptoms."

"Are you getting sick at all?" Rebecca asked.

Brittany nodded. "I was sick every morning last week. That is when I really started thinking about all of this."

Rebecca nodded, giving Brittany a confident smile. "Well, why don't you go look at your test, and see what it says."

As Brittany walked away from her, Rebecca couldn't help but feel excited. She had a very big feeling that Brittany was in fact pregnant. Slightly giggling, Rebecca walked toward the bathroom and as she walked in the doorway she saw Brittany, who was leaning against the bathroom vanity.

"What does it say?" Rebecca asked.

New tears sprang to Brittany's eyes. "It says Pregnant. Matt and I are going to have a baby."

Squealing, Rebecca walked forward and hugged her step-daughter. "If it's any consolation to you, I am excited. And I'm sure your dad and grandparents will be thrilled."

"I-I just can't believe it. I mean, I knew it could be but I didn't know what to believe until I took a test, and here it is staring at me in the face. I just wish I knew how Matt is going to react."

"Well, I think he is going to be thrilled. I have an idea. I think the doctor's office is still open, so why don't you call and try to get in for an appointment. That way, when you do tell Matt you can hopefully have a due date and more info for him," Rebecca said. "And don't worry, everyone is going to be on your side."

"Thank you," Brittany said, hugging the woman.

After a few moments of calming herself down, Brittany called the doctor and was in fact able to get in within the hour. Rebecca volunteered to go with her, but Brittany wanted to go on her own. She drove straight to the doctor, and got in almost instantly. Within a half hour, the doctor confirmed her suspicions. Brittany was definitely pregnant.

"Ok, Brittany from the information you've given me, your due date is set for December 20, and I have written you out a prescription for pre-natal vitamins. They do make some women sick, so I recommend taking them at night. Do you have any questions for me?"

"No I don't think so. Do you happen to know a conception date?"

The doctor then took a second look at her notes. "It looks as if the late part of April to the early part of May," she responded.

Brittany smirked. Matt made his return to ECW a couple of weeks after their wedding, and was able to secure a weekend off in April for a short honeymoon in Orlando.

_Flashback_

_Brittany couldn't help but giggle as she and Matt walked into their honeymoon suite in a Hilton hotel in Orlando. "Babe, I'm not trying to knock down your idea or anything, but why did you rent a honeymoon suite? We could have just had a honeymoon at home," Brittany said, pointing out they only lived a few hours away._

_Matt shrugged as he set their luggage down. "ECW and Smackdown is going to be here, and to me a honeymoon at home just wouldn't seem right. I wanted to at least get the feel of a honeymoon," he replied._

_Before Brittany could say anything more, Matt locked the door and looped the Do Not Disturb sign on the door handle. When he turned around, Matt noticed Brittany was outside on their balcony._

_"We have a hot tub!" she exclaimed._

_"You want to put it to good use?" he seductively asked, beginning to leave a trail of kisses along her neck._

_"Absolutely! Let me just change into my swimsuit," Brittany said as she attempted to walk past her husband._

_Matt immediately stopped her. "Baby, you don't need a swimsuit. We have a private balcony, and the only person who will be seeing you is me," he whispered as he leaned forward and passionately kissed his wife. _

_Before Brittany could argue, they were stripping off each other's clothes and passionately making love in the hot tub._

_End Flashback_

After finishing up at the doctor's office, Brittany instantly drove back to the apartment. When she pulled out her cell phone, she noticed missed calls from her grandma and Shawn both. "I'll call them back later," she said to herself as she began a new text message.

**I have something to tell you when you get home.**

Knowing Matt wouldn't text back right away, Brittany set the papers down on the kitchen table and decided to take a shower. A sudden rush of nausea overcame her, and as she began to get sick, Brittany heard the front door close.

"Brit, is that you?"

She scrunched her eyebrows as she looked up, and saw Matt come rushing to her side and pulling her hair back. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here with you, remember?" he asked sarcastically as Brittany gave him a death glare. "I'm sorry, the signing is over. Are you still feeling sick? Maybe you should go see a doctor," he rambled.

Brittany smirked as she flushed the toilet and washed out her mouth. "Actually, I did go see a doctor earlier today. I want to take a shower first and then we'll talk. Ok?"

Matt nodded. "Ok, but hurry. I'm anxious to find out what is going on."

Within moments Brittany got in the shower, and as Matt was about to leave the room, something in the trash can caught her eye. As he picked up the empty box, his eyes widened. "Holy crap!"

After finishing her shower, Brittany walked into the bedroom to get dressed and seen Matt was already waiting for her. He stayed silent as she got dressed and when she climbed on the bed with Matt, he pulled Brittany into his arms.

"Ok, Brittany before you tell me what's going on, I have a question of my own."

Brittany met Matt's eyes, and could tell something was wrong. "O-Ok go ahead."

"Are you pregnant?"

Just by the way Brittany's eyes widened, Matt had his answer. "H-How did you know?"

"As I was walking out of the bathroom, I noticed the empty box in the trash can," he said. He then watched Brittany visibly cuss at herself, and couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh and just for the record, I'm not mad."

"Your not? But, baby this changes everything."

Matt nodded as he kissed Brittany's forehead and then sat up straighter. "Of course I'm not mad. Brit, I have known since day one that if I was to ever have children, that you would be their mother. Yes it may have happened a little earlier than we planned, but who cares. And I am promising you right now that I am staying by your side, and will make sure I am with you when this baby is born. I'm not going to miss anything."

Brittany then also sat up and wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. "I feel so much better about this now that I know you are on my side."

"Why wouldn't I be on your side?" he asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear.

"I don't know, it's just I know that your career is going to be taking off because you are now on Raw…and I just didn't want a distraction to be in your way."

Matt instantly shook his head. "My family isn't a distraction, Brittany. I can still travel and work for Raw and at the same time I can still support you while home and be there for you. And once I get to the arena on Monday, I am making sure I have time off to spend with you and the baby."

Brittany smiled. "Thank you, and I love you."

"I love you too Brittany. By the way, when am I going to be a daddy?"

Giggling, Brittany hopped off the bed and returned moments later with the papers from the doctor's office. "I'm due December 20."

Matt took a quick glance through the paper work, and then pulled Brittany into his arms again. "I love you, and thank you for letting me knock you up."

Brittany laughed out loud as they quickly kissed. "I love you too, and thank you for knocking me up."

That night as everyone sat down at the dinner table, Brittany looked around and smiled. She loved the feeling of having the important people-her family, around them. She was also happy that Shawn and Rebecca were there as well, and that they stayed close with Brittany's grandparents-especially after everything they did for her. Brittany then glanced to her left, and exchanged smiles with Matt. He nodded his head.

"Guys…Matt and I have something we want to tell you," she announced. As everyone waited, she glanced toward Rebecca, who already was smiling wide.

"What is it?" Jean asked.

"Are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but at Christmas time, there will be a new family member with us. Matt and I are having a baby!"

Everyone around the table started jumping for joy and expressing their excitement, each hugging Matt and Brittany. Just by the look on their faces, Brittany knew Rebecca was right. Everyone was going to be on her side and she had the support of everyone. That made her feel ten times better about her pregnancy.

"So, I'm going to be a grandpa?" Shawn asked.

Brittany giggled as she nodded and hugged her dad. "Yep, your going to be a grandpa."


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank xAracnaex, Skillet's Lady Goddess, Tiffyxox, Xandman216, southerncharm21, I'mxAxRockstar, ruthieelz, and Hailey Egan for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: So here is the third and final update of Our New Family. Hope you guys like it!**

**December 6, 2009 (2 weeks before Brittany's due date)**

When the sun rose on that particular morning, Brittany couldn't help but groan but then again feel excited. After the next night's pay-per-view, Matt would be off for the rest of December, to help her get ready for the baby and to spend time with them as well. She had to groan knowing it would take at least two tries to sit up in bed. As she rubbed her eyes, she realized it was only 8 in the morning, but could also smell the welcoming sounds of breakfast cooking.

Up until now, Brittany had gone through an un-eventful and easy pregnancy. She was only sick during the first trimester, and only a handful of times. Brittany did have premature contractions about a month prior, and found out it was Braxton Hicks contractions. It was then that Matt and Brittany decided that Brittany would stay with her grandparents while Matt was away-just in case anything happened. Matt also visited while home, and his family also called several times to check up on her and the baby.

"Morning Grandma," Brittany muttered as she slowly descended down the stairs. The smells of bacon and pancakes were even more welcoming.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?"

Brittany shrugged as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Fine I guess. I didn't sleep very well, and it seems as if this baby can only be comfortable on my bladder! Ugh! I'm sick of being pregnant!"

Jean giggled as she heard the phone ring. "Don't worry honey, it won't be that much longer," she said as she headed toward the phone. "Hello?"

She listened intently to the caller, and then motioned Brittany. "It's for you."

Brittany immediately took the cordless phone from her grandma. "Hello."

"Hey babe."

"Matt! Hey," she exclaimed. Brittany's gloomy instantly improved as she began talking with her husband.

"How is everything going?" he asked as he got comfortable on yet another hotel bed.

"Same as usual I guess. I am just really sick of being pregnant. I didn't sleep worth a darn last night because I was either in the bathroom peeing or tossing and turning. I swear this baby likes for me to be uncomfortable."

Matt couldn't help but giggle as he listened to his wife. "Don't worry, by tomorrow afternoon I will be with you, and I will make you as comfortable as possible. It's all going to be all over soon."

"Ugh, I can't wait," Brittany exclaimed. "By the way, did you think anymore of those boy names I suggested?"

"I like Nicholas and Christopher, but not really crazy about Hudson." he admitted.

"You don't like Hudson?" Brittany asked, clearly disappointed. "That one was my favorite! Well, which of the girls names did you like?"

"Out of the girls names, I liked Avery and Kaylen. I think both are really pretty. It's too bad the baby didn't cooperate when we had the ultrasound huh? That way we would know what we are having."

Brittany giggled. "Yeah no joke. I would be able to bring everything of one gender instead of both."

After about ten minutes, Matt and Brittany reluctantly hung up with each other. Matt sighed as he threw his head back against the pillow. "What's the matter with you?" Kofi asked his roomate as he entered the hotel room. "I would think you would be excited seeing that you have the whole month of December off as of tomorrow."

Matt smirked. "This day is just going to go by really slow for me. I wish I was with Brit now. Knowing our luck, she'll go into labor sometime tonight while I am not home."

"Has she prematurely gone into labor yet?" Kofi asked.

"We thought she was going into labor at Thanksgiving, but it was fake contractions. I don't know…I just want tomorrow to get here."

Kofi smirked. "It'll get here soon enough. Come on, we need to head to the arena," he gestured toward his friend.

About another hour later, Brittany was resting comfortably in the family room when she felt a very sharp pain go through her belly. She immediately tossed the magazine she was reading, and instinctively placed her hands around her belly. Jean happen to walk passed the open door room, and immediately stopped.

"Brit, are you ok?"

"I-I think so," she finally said before taking a deep breath. "I just had a contraction and it was sharp."

"Do you think your going into labor?" Jean instantly asked, almost going into panic mode.

Brittany giggled. "I really highly doubt that Grams."

"Alright, well just yell if it happens again or if you need something."

"Ok I will," she replied as she once again took hold of the magazine. About fifteen minutes later, that sharp pain came again, only a tad bit stronger. Brittany attempted to sit up a little straighter, again rubbing her belly. This time, her grandfather happen to be walking past.

"Brittany, is everything ok?"

She immediately started tearing up and started shaking her head. Brittany then began to breath, and took a deep breath after a few minutes. "I don't think so. I had a contraction like fifteen minutes ago, and now I am having one again. I hope I am not, but I think I am going into labor."

"Jean!" David called.

Within moments, the older woman walked into the family room, and saw her husband rubbing Brittany's back, and noticed the tears in her granddaughter's eyes. "What's the matter?"

"She's having contractions now within ten minutes of each other," David informed her.

Brittany's eyes then widened. "My water just broke!"

Upon hearing those words, Brittany's grandparents dove into panic mode, and immediately helped the expectant mother to her feet and into the car. Once the car was in drive and they were on their way, Jean retrieved her cell phone to try and call Matt.

"Damn," she exclaimed after a few moments and then shut her phone.

Brittany's eyes widened once more. She had never heard her grandmother cuss before, and found it kind of amusing. "What's the matter? Did he not answer?"

Jean sadly shook her head as Brittany got another contraction. She then got another idea, and started dialing once more. She silently breathed a sigh of relief when Rebecca answered the phone. "Rebecca, I need you to do me a favor!"

It was just by the sound of Jean's voice that Rebecca knew something was wrong. "Of course Jean what is it? Did something happen?"

"Brittany is in labor, and we are pulling into the hospital parking lot now. I need you to get a hold of Shawn and Matt. I tried calling Matt a minute ago, and couldn't reach him."

"Don't worry, I will get a hold of them, and be up at the hospital soon. You can count on me," Rebecca said as her children walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy, did daddy get hurt? Is he the one at the hospital?" Cheyenne asked cautiously.

Rebecca shook her head as she tried calling her husband's cell phone. "No, sweetie your dad is fine. Brittany is going to the hospital, and having the baby." she explained, tapping her nails on the kitchen counter. When she heard Shawn's voice on the other end saying hello, excitement took over.

"Shawn it's about damn time you answered!"

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I walked into the room as I heard the phone ring. What's wrong?"

"Brittany is in labor as we speak."

"Labor? But she isn't due for another two weeks. Aren't first time mothers usually late?" he asked as he started getting dressed in a rush.

Rebecca rolled her eyes as she listened to her husband. "They aren't all the time, and yes she is two weeks early, but this baby is on the way! Jean tried calling Matt, but he didn't answer. You need to go find him and tell him what is going on. I am heading up to the hospital right after I hang up with you."

"Alright, I'll find him, don't worry," Shawn said as he hung up. After finishing getting dressed in record time, he sprinted out of his locker room and headed toward the young superstar's locker room.

"Where is Matt?" Shawn asked as he opened the door.

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin shrugged his shoulders. "I think I saw him walk toward catering."

Without saying another word, Shawn shut the door and headed toward the area. As the open area came into view, Shawn's eyes instantly started viewing the room, but there was no sign of Matt anywhere. "Surely, he didn't leave already," Shawn said to himself.

He then walked up to Kofi Kingston, who was sitting next to John Cena, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase. "Hey, have you guys seen Matt anywhere?"

"He just left saying that he had a quick photo shoot," John said. "What's the matter?"

"If you guys see him before I do, tell him Brittany is in labor," Shawn called as he walked away. "Thanks!"

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Brittany was settled into a room and progressing rapidly. "Grams, has Matt been called yet?"

"Rebecca called your dad and I asked her to call him as well."

Back at the arena, Shawn finally got to the area where new photo shoots were taken, and walked up behind the photographer. "Matt, Brittany is in labor!"

Matt, who was standing there with his signature peace sign in the air, immediately left his spot in front of the photographer. "Are you sure? What happened?"

Shawn chuckled as he followed his son-in-law to the locker room. "Yes, I am definitely sure it's happening, especially if the woman's water breaks."

Matt threw the locker room door open, and snatched his phone out of his bag while getting dressed. "This is one of those nights where I am glad I wrestled the dark match," he said as he waited for Jean to answer. "Jean, hey how is Brit?"

"I'll let you talk to her," the woman said as she handed the phone to her grand daughter.

Just as Brittany grabbed a hold of the phone, another contraction hit. Matt literally had to pull away from the phone because Brittany's screams were so loud. "Matt?" she finally said after taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"How do you think? I am in labor with no epidural yet! When are you going to be here?"

"Baby, I am getting dressed right now, and I will be on the first flight to Houston. Just hold on a little longer, and I will be there soon I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. And Matt, please hurry!" she exclaimed before hanging up.

A few hours past, and within an hour of talking to Matt, Brittany was able to get an epidural, and could finally get a little rest. She opened her eyes from her short nap, and could start feeling pressure again in her lower abdomen. As she looked around the room, she realized that her grandma was still in the room with her.

"Grams? Where is everyone?"

"Your grandpa is downstairs with Rebecca trying to find your dad and Matt. We are hoping that they are close."

"I hope so too," Brittany exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "I don't want Matt to miss the birth of our child."

Just then, Rebecca opened the door. "Guess who I found outside," she said smiling. And within seconds, Shawn and then Matt followed her into the room.

"Matt!" Brittany squealed as she opened her arms, and hugged her husband tightly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't get here any sooner," he said against her shoulder.

"You're here now, that is all I care about," Brittany replied as her doctor walked into the room.

"Brittany, I want to go ahead and check your progress real quick," she said as Matt tore his coat off. "Everyone needs to step out except your birthing coach."

A few minutes later, Brittany's doctor stepped out of the room. "Brittany is fully dilated, and ready to push. It won't be too much longer, and this baby will be here."

"It won't be long now," Matt exclaimed as he grabbed his wife's hand, and kissed the top of it. "Are you ready for our son or daughter?"

Brittany instantly nodded. "I am so ready and I can't wait to meet him or her."

"Well, just to let you know, I am really proud of you," Matt said as he kissed Brittany's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as the doctor came back into the room.

A couple of nurses followed the doctor and after positioning Brittany, it was time. "Now Matt, I just want you to keep encouraging Brittany, and the nurses will count and keep a hold of her legs."

Matt nodded. "Ok, I can do that."

A contraction soon came, and Brittany was told to start pushing. "Brit, your doing great," Matt exclaimed. "I am so proud of you."

"I just want this baby out!" she exclaimed.

"Your doing great Brittany, keep going. And push!" her doctor encouraged.

About fifteen minutes later, Brittany was about ready to give up, feeling as if she hadn't gotten anywhere. "Your doing great baby," Matt said as he kissed her forehead.

"Brittany, I can see the head," her doctor said. "One big push, and he or she should be here."

It was as if Brittany got a second wind, and pushed as hard as she could. Within moments, Matt and Brittany heard the sound they had been looking forward to hearing for the past several months-the first cries of their newborn baby.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" the doctor announced as the baby was placed on Brittany for a few moments.

"Oh my gosh, she's beautiful," Brittany exclaimed. As she glanced toward Matt, they exchanged smiles, and could instantly see the tears in his eyes.

"I love you so much and I am so proud of you," he said as they quickly kissed. The doctor took the baby to get cleaned up and weighed as Brittany was also cleaned up.

"Your daughter weighed 7lbs and 20 inches long, and born at 8:20pm," the doctor said a few minutes later. He then placed the baby in Matt's arms as he carefully sat next to his wife. "Would you like if I told your family?"

"Yes please. Thank you," Brittany smiled as she turned her attention back to Matt and the baby. "Look at our beautiful daughter."

"Thank you," Matt finally said.

Brittany scrunched her eyebrows. "For what?"

"For giving me the best gift ever, my beautiful baby girl. Our new family is absolutely perfect. Thanks for making me a daddy."

"Thank you for making me a mommy," Brittany said as Matt leaned over and gently kissed her. "So, what do you think we should name this beautiful baby?" she asked once the kiss was broken.

"You decide. I'm leaving it up to you."

"How about Averie Kathleen Korklan?"

Before Matt could respond, they both heard soft knocking on the door, and the room instantly filled with visitors. "She is so pretty," Rebecca said as Shawn gushed over his grand daughter.

"Does our grand daughter have a name yet?" David asked.

"Her name is Averie Kathleen Korklan," Matt said as Brittany was about to. She was glad that Matt liked the name, especially since Kathleen was in honor of her own mother.

"I think that is wonderful you want to give the baby your mom's name for a middle name," Jean gushed. "Your mom would have been proud today."

Brittany smiled back. "Thanks Grams."

"I'm proud of you baby," Matt said as he took a seat once again next to the new mom. "Like I said earlier, our new family is perfect. I don't think it can get better than this."


End file.
